This disclosure relates to a vise that will permit machining on several sides of a work piece and which has two spaced vise body portions rigidly held on a support, such as a machine tool table. A movable jaw on one of the vise body portions is actuated by a jaw nut acting on the movable jaw through angled mating surfaces to provide down pressure on the jaw as the part is clamped and to do so with minimum deflection of the vise portions.
In the work holding and vise industry, the term “five axis vise” refers to a vise that allows five-sided machining, such as five sides of a cube without removing the part from the vise. This means the part must be elevated from the machine bed or table sufficiently to provide for a horizontal spindle of a machine tool to extend below the bottom of the part to allow for full machining of the sides of the part.
Prior five axis vises have the jaws extending upward from the machine tool table or bed, with the vise screw also raised to provide clearance above the bed. Prior devices are difficult to keep clean and free of chips, and do not provide a vise which actuates the movable jaw through angled surfaces that create a down force on the movable jaw.